


Forgetting Louis

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: One Direction One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Poor Louis, Tooth Rotting Fluff, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets upset when the boys get mad at him for a rumor so he ignores them. All is fine until they ignore his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Louis

Louis sighed as he walked to the window. He looked outside at the snow. He couldn’t believe today was the 23rd and he hadn’t heard from his boyfriends in three days. Three days ago they got into a huge argument after a rumor was started about him cheating. There was “proof” but the picture was just of him and a fan. When he explained that to them they were still mad but decided to accept what he had said but by that point Louis was mad for not being trusted. He told them to leave him alone until they learned to trust them but he expected them to have called by now but they hadn’t.  
“I can’t believe they don’t trust me.” Louis said pissed off. He moved away from the window and sat back on the bed at his moms house where he went after the argument. Louis looked at his phone still no calls or texts. Tomorrow would be his birthday and he still hadn’t heard or seen his boyfriends. He figured by now Niall would have called since he was the one who usually would be the first to say sorry.  
“Louis, Foods ready.” he heard from down stairs. “Not hungry.” Louis called down to is mom. He figured that she was shaking her head since he hadn’t eaten for two days. He got up and went and locked his door that way his mom wouldn’t come in when she came up with food like she did at breakfast and lunch today. He heard the stairs as he went and sat back down. There was knock on his door then the door knob turned. “Louis please eat something.” he heard a worried voice say. “Mom I’m not hungry. Please just leave me alone.” he said. “You haven’t eaten in two days. Please eat.” she said. “I’m not hungry.” he replied. He heard her sit the food down. “I left the food. Please eat soon.” she said and left.  
Louis laid down and looked at his ceiling as tears streamed down his face. “Why haven’t they called? Do they hate me? I wonder if they found someone else? ” Louis thought to himself as he turned on his side and watched the snow fall. As he laid there he hummed Moments to himself and kept thinking about Zayn, Harry, Niall and Liam. Louis wasn’t sure how long he laid there humming songs and crying until he turned over and looked at the clock. It was 11:45pm. His mom had come up with food at 7:00. He got up and stretched before laying back down. He decided then he wasn’t going to cry anymore. Louis didn’t cry anymore at least not until he saw it was 12:00 am December 24th.. his birthday.  
When Louis saw the time tears started going down his face. He started sobbing. “I love them.” he said quietly. “I don’t want them to hate.” he thought to himself. As Louis cried he heard his phone go off. He looked at it. He sighed twitter. It went off again. Finally after the fifth time Louis got on twitter. When he went to his page he saw fans post of course but something else was on his page. It was a tweet from there group account that said “@Louis_Tomlinson, We were jerks and we should have trusted you. We love you more than anything and we’re sorry! Love your dumb bf’s.” Louis smiled but he was still mad. As Louis went to favorite the tweet his mouth fell open the tweet was from 3 days ago. When he didn’t reply to the tweet they probably thought he wanted to be left alone.  
Louis quickly clicked Harry’s number since it was the first one to pop up and called it. “Happy Birthday!” he heard as soon as the phone was answered. “I’m sorry!” Louis said. “Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Harry said. “Nothing at all.” Liam said. “We should have trusted you!” Niall said. “We were idiots!” Zayn said. Louis smiled. “I didn’t see the tweet till just now.. I thought.. “Louis said as more tears ran down his face. “I TOLD YOU TO CALL HIM!!’ Niall yelled in the back. “We’re sorry Boobear!! We should have called you and texted you and messaged you!” Zayn said.  
“Go outside.” Liam said. “Why?” Louis asked. “Because, we decided we were going to be here when you woke up. So we’re all outside.” Harry said. Louis smiled and got up and ran down the stairs and to the door. He quickly threw it open. When he open it his four boyfriends stood there smiling at him. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” they all basically yelled. After that they each pulled them into their arms and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
